


Fucking Daiquiris

by GothBunny



Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, Axl's Famous Rage, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, Steven is a beautiful human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Axl gets into a bar fight, then goes back to his apartment and fucks the hell out of Steven. Or, more accurately, falls asleep and fucks Steven the morning after.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Steven Adler
Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fucking Daiquiris

Fucking daiquiris. The streetlamps revealed the garbage can too late, and Axl didn’t notice the trash bucket until his knees had hit the metal. Fuck the garbage can. He kicked it, and it fell over, rolling across the concrete sidewalk, trash bags spilling out of it. Fucking daiquiris. He felt a trail of blood leak out of his lower lip and run down his chin. The side of his face still stung from where the bastard had punched him. All over a stupid drink. Fucking daiquiris. He stumbled on the dark stairs leading up to the door, the lingering buzz of alcohol coupled with his throbbing eye that hurt to open made it hard to see, especially with the darkness that was holding its own well against the streetlight. Fucking daiquiris. Hopefully, it was early enough in the evening that none of his bandmates would be home from wherever the fuck they were. Fucking daiquiris. 

Axl had been out bar hopping. And he had been enjoying himself too, until the fourth bar, where two shitheads had decided they had nothing better to do than criticize his drink order. The two men had been tall, about Duff’s height, with motorcycling gloves and broad shoulders, amplified by their leather jackets. He could still hear their insults, stinging just as bad as his busted lip. “Gonna order a side of cock with that fruity drink, pretty boy?” Of course, the only rational response to that remark was a solid punch in the face. He hoped it had broken the fucker’s nose. A strawberry daiquiri was not a fucking girly drink. But despite him being right, there were two of them, and they were both bigger and stronger than the redhead. All three of them had been thrown out of the bar, and Axl got to watch them drive off in their motorcycles from his wonderful vantage point on the cold, hard cement before stumbling back to the apartment he shared with his bandmates. Fucking daiquiris. 

Steven opened the can of beer he had found in the back of the fridge. Tonight was the best. First, he had woken up with a pounding hangover. Then, when he had finally made it out of bed, he discovered that his wallet was empty of the forty dollars that had been in it the night before, meaning he was now flat out of cash. Oh, and Adriana had kicked him out. That had been fun. 

She had accused him of going out and fucking other chicks, not coming home until three in the morning. Like she didn’t have her own side hustle sucking dicks, hypocritical bitch. He denied her accusations, though when she asked what the hell he was doing out at two in the morning if not in a strip club bathroom he had dodged the question. Adriana had taken this to mean that he was a “motherfucking cheating scumbag” and had thrown all his belongings out of the window of her second-story apartment. 

Ignoring the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he had gathered his stuff from the sidewalk and walked to the apartment that Slash, Izzy, and Axl were currently sharing. He wondered what her reaction would have been if he had told her the truth, that he was spending his evenings getting shitfaced at gay bars, feeling alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Adriana, she was pretty, and nice when she wasn’t screaming at him, but she was lacking certain things that made spending time with her enjoyable. Hence, gay bars. Sometimes he wished he could just love women. It would make everything so much easier.

But no, the world had to be against him, so here he was, drinking his bandmates’ beer. Hopefully, Slash would be home first. He could face his childhood friend, who would probably buy him a bottle of alcohol and let him sleep on the couch without asking too many questions about why he wasn’t spending the night with his now ex-girlfriend. Or, if he was lucky, they would all have found somewhere else to sleep tonight, and he could wallow in his sorrows alone. “Or if your really lucky,” a voice in his head whispered, “Axl could show up first and you both could-” Steven shut that train of thought up quickly. It was Axl, with his long red hair and King-of-the-World confidence that had caused him to spend long and lonely nights at gay bars in the first place.

Steven grabbed a second beer and sat down on the edge of the table so that his legs hung over the edge. The tab popped up easily, and he tipped the can back, letting the cheap beer run down his throat and temporarily wash away his problems.

Leaning against the doorframe, Axl fumbled around in his pockets, retrieving the key and pushing it clumsily into the keyhole. However, when he went to turn it, he discovered the door already unlocked. Huh, someone was already home. He couldn’t bring himself to care though, and opened the door, leaning heavily on the handle as it swung open, into the apartment. Stumbling through the doorway, he made his way towards the tiny kitchen. He was going to assess the damage then pass the fuck out. His entire body hurt like hell. His face hurt, one of the bastards had twisted his arm uncomfortably behind his back at one point and was still throbbing faintly where it had been gripped too hard. He was also fairly sure that his knees were covered in bruises from when he had been thrown out onto the sidewalk by the bartender. Just make it to the kitchen. So long as he didn’t have to talk to anyone, he could make it to the kitchen then pass out on his bed.

“Hey, Axl.” Fuck. “Oh shit, what happened?” Looking blearily out of his right eye, he saw Steven- Why the fuck was Popcorn here?- hurrying towards him. “Here, sit down and I’ll help you clean up.”

“Fucking daiquiris,” he mumbled as Steven hustled him over to the kitchen, helping him sit on the edge of the rickety table Izzy had found in an alleyway. Fuck, he just wanted to go to sleep, he did not want to tell the story of how he had gotten into a bar fight over a fucking drink. It was not a story that needed to be told. There was enough suspicion among the band, he didn’t need to add to it by explaining that he had gotten punched in the face for ordering a “gay drink”. 

Steven approached him, holding a damp rag. Letting Axl rest his head against his open palm, he began carefully wiping off the blood that was smeared across his mouth. Axl sighed quietly. It felt nice to be pampered after getting a faceful of angry fists. “Why are you here?” Axl didn’t mean it in a rude way, he was just curious- Steven had been living with his girlfriend, he had no reason to be here- but apparently, it was a touchy subject, because Steven smiled weakly and shrugged in response. “Your face looks pretty beaten up man, do you want some ice for your eye? What the hell happened?” Steven finished wiping the blood from his face, and went over to the fridge, presumably to get ice. Axl sighed again, this time not with content.

“Two biker fuckers decided to introduce their fists to my face because they didn’t approve of my drink order.” Axl looked at the ground as his friend came back with a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. 

“I couldn’t find any ice, but I found this bottle of Jack in the freezer that should work just as well.” He handed it to Axl, who held the cold bottle to his face, trying to numb the pain and keep the swelling down. “Why’d they care about your drink order? Did ya take the last bottle of whiskey or something?” Worried blue eyes looked up at him, waiting for an answer. Axl stared back, hesitating.

“Apparently ordering a strawberry fucking daiquiri makes you a fudgepacker, that’s why.” Axl stared at the ceiling, awaiting Steven’s response. 

Expecting laughter, Axl was surprised when he felt two arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. Steven’s chin was resting on his shoulder, blond hair rubbing against his cheek. This was a nice, intimate comfort. Axl felt a slight flush cross his face, and his dick stirred slightly in his pants. Shit, if Steven didn’t stop, this was going to get awkward, fast. Hoping to distract him, Axl repeated his earlier question. “Hey, Stevie, why are you here though? I’m not accusing you of anything, just curious.”

Steven continued to cling to Axl. “Uh… Adriana kicked me out. Said I was ‘a motherfucking cheating scumbag’ before throwing all my stuff out the window.”

Somehow, just saying that simple sentence to Axl reminded Steven of his whole shitty day, bringing the fight to the forefront of his mind. Leaning into Axl, he let the entire story come flooding out. “She didn’t like how I stay out all night, only coming home at three in the morning to immediately fall asleep. She thought I was cheating on her, and that’s why I was never around to have sex because of course, any normal guy would love the idea of fucking his girlfriend. But I haven’t been. I’ve…” It suddenly occurred to Steven that he was standing very close to Axl, but he couldn’t stop himself from continuing. “I’ve been going around drinking at gay bars because-” He was suddenly cut off by swollen lips being pressed against his. One of Axl’s hands came up to cup his jaw, brushing a stray hair out of his face. This was nice. He let his hands run through Axl’s hair, brushing through the copper-colored strands and coming to rest loosely around the back of his bandmate’s neck. Gasping, he let Axl’s tongue gain entrance past his lips, moaning as he felt it probe against his own tongue and trail along the roof of his mouth.

Unfortunately, breathing was a thing that had to happen occasionally, and the height of the table made the angle a little uncomfortable, so Axl gently broke the kiss, gaze lingering on Steven when their lips separated. Steven looked back, taking in the expression painted on the face in front of him. The beautiful sea-green eyes were gazing back at him with a look too complex for him to read, cherry-colored lips parted slightly as Axl stared at him. Steven shuffled his feet, gazing back up at the man in front of him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

“Yeah, sure. I’m pretty tired, so I’m going to crash now though if you don’t mind.” Axl pushed himself off the edge of the table, it’s uneven wooden legs clunking against the ground at the sudden weight change. He led Steven into his room, closing the door behind them. 

Steven was suddenly very aware of how tired he was, and the mattress of Axl’s bed looked extremely inviting. Quickly tugging off his jeans and t-shirt, he collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the half-hearted wolf-whistle Axl let out at his now boxer-clad body. 

He felt Axl nudge his shoulder. “Hey, move over Stevie, I wanna sleep too.” Obliging, he rolled over, letting Axl climb into bed beside him. He felt the redhead’s arms wrap loosely around his waist, and he shuffled backward, pressing his back up into Axl’s chest and sighing contentedly. The body behind him radiated warmth and comfort, and Steven was soon drifting off, asleep.

Axl woke up with someone else’s hair in his mouth. Spitting, and brushing stray strands of blond hair out of his face, he discovered that sometime in the night, Steven had rolled over on top of him, lying on his chest. Steven was lying on his chest, asleep and humping his leg like there was no tomorrow. The events of the night before came flooding back, how he had gotten into a bar fight over daiquiris, Popcorn had helped him clean up, he had kissed the blond, and they had then both stumbled into bed. He should probably wake Steven up before his leg got painted with cum.

“Hey, Stevie,” Axl whispered, gently shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse the drummer. The blond whimpered and clung to him even tighter. Shit. Now they were both hard. He tried again. “Stevie, wake up.” No effect. Grabbing him under his arms, Axl pulled Steven off his leg. “Steven! Wake up.”

“Huh?” Steven blinked, looking up at the redhead. “Oh, good morning Axl.”

Ignoring his arousal at the scene in front of him- Stevie’s adorable bed head was irrelevant to what was happening- Axl looked down at the blond lying on top of him. “You were humping my leg like the world was ending man.” Steven rolled off him so fast that he was worried the drummer would fall off the bed.

“Shit. Sorry Axl, I didn’t know.” Axl snickered. Steven was the cutest thing in the world, blond hair sticking up in weird places, blue eyes looking back at him, a slight flush across the bridge of his nose, and a thin line of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth, which he wiped off with the back of his hand.

“It’s alright. Do you wanna…” Axl made a vague gesture awkwardly. He always sucked at this part. It was so much easier when they were both already in the moment, so to speak.

Steven seemed to get his gist though, and crawled forward, wrapping thin arms around his shoulders and kissing Axl, tongue probing at the corner of his mouth. Their tongues gently fought for dominance for a few moments, but he let Steven win, moaning at the intrusion.

Axl leaned forward, rising up on his knees slightly so he was bending over his lover, hands coming up to gather fistfuls of blond hair, forcing Steven to tip his head back. He broke the kiss, bending to nip and suck down his lover’s neck, paying special attention to the hollow between his collarbones.

A moan escaped as Steven’s shoulder blades hit the mattress, breaths coming in gasps as Axl continued his path down his chest, taking time to play with his bellybutton before reaching the elastic of his boxers. 

Inhaling the smell of pre-cum and sweat, Axl buried his face into Steven’s boxers before pressing open mouth kisses against the blond’s fabric-covered arousal. Glancing up to make sure his lover was okay with the current proceedings, Axl slid the drummer’s underpants down over his legs, letting Popcorn kick them off the rest of the way.

Steven’s dick was probably the most beautiful thing Axl had ever seen, he mused, lowering flushed lips to the leaking cock. Using pre-cum and spit as a lubricant, he began to swirl his tongue over the head, using his tongue to play with the slit, working over and pushing against the tip. Catching his breath, and savoring the moans coming from the man below him, Axl let his jaw go slack, lowering himself down onto Steven’s dick, grimacing as it hit the back of his throat, but continuing to sink down until his lips met the base. Holding the drummer’s hips firmly in place, he began to bob his head, letting his tongue rub against the underside of his lover’s cock, occasionally pulling off to swirl over its head, savoring the small sounds that were escaping Steven in whimpers and gasps. He let go of the drummer’s hips, using one hand to hold himself up, the other one coming to play with Steven’s balls, cupping them in his palm and using one finger to gently stroke the skin beneath them.

Hands came down to tug at his hair and he pulled off, not wanting to be forcing Steven into anything. Axl looked up at the panting blond, letting his tongue escape to lick off the drops of pre-cum that had been smeared on his lips. Steven tasted tangy, a distinct taste that Axl fell in love with immediately and his untouched cock throbbed between his legs. He should probably give it some attention, but Steven had pulled him off for a reason, and Axl wanted to know why. “What’s wrong?”

Steven flushed again, and Axl committed the sight to memory, for future use. “Go lower.” Now if that wasn’t the hottest thing Axl had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. Obliging, he lowered his mouth again, this time bypassing his lover’s dick in favor of pressing kisses in a path between Steven’s ballsack and entrance, stopping when he reached the flushed and rosy pucker. 

Spreading Steven’s legs for better access, Axl licked over his lover’s entrance, circling around the opening then stiffening his tongue and pushing past the ring of muscle to probe and stretch the opening further. Using spit to lubricate two fingers, he gently pushed them in, feeling for the blond’s prostate and occasionally adding his tongue to further tease Steven out of his mind. He brushed over something and the drummer screamed, so he attacked the spot with his fingertips, rubbing and probing, trying to give his lover as much pleasure as possible, ignoring his own need painfully throbbing for relief. He could deal with that later.

Steven cried out from above his head. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Axl smirked against his lover’s ass and lifted his head, using his now free arms to crawl up Steven’s body. 

“I don’t have any lube-” he started, but Steven cut him off.

“I don’t fucking care, just fuck me already!” Laughing silently at the blond’s attitude, Axl licked his palm and brought it down to his dick, giving it a few quick, relieving strokes before lining up with his lover’s entrance and slowly pushing in.

Steven’s legs came up to wrap around his waist, and Axl gave him a few seconds to adjust before pulling out and gently pushing back in, giving his first stroke. Gazing down at his lover’s face, whose eyes were squeezed shut and whose nose was wrinkled adorably in pleasure, he picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the blond to a steady rhythm. 

Axl felt his arousal swell between his legs and pulled out, trying to calm himself down, and ignoring Steven’s noises of discontent. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to immediately cum, he thrust back in, swallowing his lover’s cries of pleasure with his lips, feeling beads of sweat run down his back as he pounded into the body beneath him, basking in pleasure and savoring the lust of the moment.

Suddenly tightening around him, Steven screamed, babbling nonsense before painting both of their chests with warm and sticky cum. Axl got two more thrusts in before he threw his head back, feeling pleasure wash over his body, shooting his load into his lover’s ass. Grimacing at the friction on his now overly-sensitive dick, he pulled out, flopping onto the bed beside the blond. 

They lay beside each other for a few moments, silently, before Steven rolled over, wrapping his arms around the redhead and snuggling into Axl’s side. The singer paused, then slung an arm across the thin shoulders of his lover, leaning his head down to inhale the scent of Steven’s even messier than before hair.

“Hey Stevie, when’s the last time you washed your hair?”

Steven smacked his upper arm playfully. “Cuddle now, shower later.”

Axl sighed and wrapped his arms more firmly around his lover, rolling his eyes at Popcorn’s remark. He could hear a door slam, and voices in the hallway outside, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Switching positions, he shifted so that he was spooning his lover, cuddling Steven into his chest. He heard the blond sigh contentedly before he drifted off, early morning sunlight drifting through the window.


End file.
